A Welcome Surprise
by my time is now
Summary: She did not have any high hopes or wishes, she wanted to spend it just like any normal day but someone else just had a surprise planned for her.


Disclaimer: I do not own any superstar/diva that may be mentioned in this story. I do not own any names, trademarks, etc. associated with World Wrestling Entertainment. No copyright infringement was intended by this story. I only own the plot.

A/N1- This story is a birthday one shot present for the amazing Glamagirl, an awesome writer, read my story or not, you just have to read her's, also her John/Eve stories are the best.

Eve Torres was in a very happy mood as she walked through the streets of New York hurrying to reach her office. It was a beautiful sunny day, the temperature was appropriate and there was an extra bounce in her steps. She was in a cheery mode thanks to some calls and messages she had received earlier in the day and she was determined to not let anything bring her day down.

She checked her watch and gave a relaxed sigh, she was definitely not late, she was ten minutes early and her office building was within her eye sight. Still she hurried the remaining distance and finally stood in front of the lift. She pressed the required buttons and soon she was on her way to the office on 3rd floor. Finally the lift stopped and she exited it to enter the familiar surrounding of her office room.

The office was half filled as many employees were yet to arrive. Eve breezed through the desks and cabins, occasionally muttering hello's and hi's until she finally reached her desk. The desk on her left belonged to Maryse, a beautiful French-Canadian whom Eve had befriended soon after joining the job. They clicked well and were happy to call each other their friend. She noticed that Maryse was already seated in her chair engrossed in some paper work.

"Good Morning Maryse, how are you today?" Eve said. She cleaned and organised the papers on her table to free some space and put her purse down.

Hearing Eve's voice Maryse looked up from her paperwork and gave her a sweet smile. "Good Morning Eve, I am fine, just got some heavy paperwork to do, how are you this beautiful morning?" She put her pen down and cracked her knuckles, flexing her fingers.

"Very sorry to hear that, I am sure you will do just alright. I am fine, actually quite happy today, just can't wait to finish whatever I have and return home." Eve said with a smile.

"That's great, I am sure you have something planned today, but I will hear the details later, quite busy now and oh yeah, before I forget, boss was asking about you, he told me to tell you to meet him in his cabin as soon as you arrive, he has some work for you." Maryse supplied.

"Who, Mr. Cena?" Eve stuttered.

The mere mention of his name caused goosebumps to arise in her body and butterflies fluttering in her stomach, it was a complete secret that she had developed the biggest crush on her boss John Cena, since the first time she had seen him and she just couldn't act properly whenever he was around or even mentioned. Her heartbeat grew faster as she stared at her platinum blonde friend.

"Yes Eve, Mr Cena, John Cena, as in our boss, whichever way you prefer," Maryse said with an amused sigh, "I don't know why you feel so uncomfortable around him, he is a good guy, and he won't bite you, unless of course, you ask him to," she supplied with a wink.

Eve's face flushed red and she started blushing profusely but she moved her face away from her smirking nosy friend and tried to hide it as much as possible. "I don't know what you are talking about, but I better hurry, don't want to keep Mr. Cena waiting," that being said, she started walking towards her boss's cabin.

"Sure you don't!" Eve could hear Maryse musing behind her.

As she began to approach nearer to her boss's cabin, Eve's footsteps became slower and she started sweating a little, the feeling of butterflies in her stomach intensified and she debated on going to the restroom first. But finally with much resolve, she stood in front of the cabin and knocked on the door, on granting permission she entered and closed the door making them the only two people in the room.

John was seated on his revolving chair, with his back facing Eve, a file on one hand and a pen on the other. Eve silently cleared her throat, "Mr. Cena, you wanted to see me?"

On hearing her voice, her boss turned to face her and she could see a smile playing on his face. He placed the file on the table and leaned back on his chair. "Ah Miss Torres, glad to see you, I was waiting for you, I have got some work for you, but before that, how are you today?" John asked with a smile.

Eve tried not to stare at his face and those dimples and instead focused on the desk in front of him. "I am fine, thanks for asking. What do you want me to do for you?" God, even that sounded wrong in her ears.

John ignored the question, he started rotating the pen in his fingers, "Okay that's great, do you have any plans for the evening, today?"

The question hit Eve hard, 'what is he trying to ask, will he ask her out, take her to a movie, dinner, to a romantic place?', she was so deeply engrossed in her romantic thoughts that she did not see John looking at her expectantly, waiting for an answer.

"Miss Torres, you alright there, you seemed to zone out a little!", John asked with a worried face.

"Huh, oh no no, I am fine, just thinking, no I don't have any plans today." Eve tried to act as normal as possible.

John smiled fully, "That's great, because I really need you here today, I have some excess paperwork left and I can trust only you with them. In just two months you have proved yourself to be one of my most reliable worker. Don't worry though, for doing overtime today, you will have an off day tomorrow, so I hope it won't be a bother. You won't be alone, I will be here too." John looked at her with pleading eyes.

And just like that Eve's hopes got crushed, of course he would need her only for work, why would he be interested in her anyway. She felt no joy in him calling her one of the reliable workers, she was so upset, but then she thought, sure spending the evening alone with her hot boss won't be a bad thing. She put a fake smile on her face, "Sure Mr. Cena, it won't be a problem."

"I am happy to hear that, you can leave now, and I will see that you get a light schedule today." As Eve was just about to open the door, John called her from behind. She turned to face him, "And Miss Torres, have a good day."

Upset or not, the last sentence really put her in a brighter mood, and as she walked past Maryse's desk, she found the sexy blonde looking at her with a knowing smirk. "What?" Eve asked, already knowing the answer.

"What?" Maryse shot back at her, "I didn't say anything."

"Alright then, my fault, sorry!" Eve sat in her chair and seemingly tried to concentrate on the files in front of her.

After 2-3 minutes, "So what happened in there?", Eve turned to look at her friend with a knowing sigh, as Maryse looked back at her, eyebrows raised, wiggling them.

"I knew you won't be able to control your hormones, but nothing happened, he just asked me to stay overtime for some work he has for me to do. That's it."

"Woo", Maryse left out a low whistle, "Alone at work, with one hunk of a boss, no-one else to interrupt, I wonder what will happen."

"Nothing will happen and you know it, stop messing with my mind, and besides that I don't think Mr. Cena is that type of person, to take advantage of a girl in her office." Eve spat out, frustrated.

"Oh so you are worried about John not wanting to take advantage, you don't have any problem if he actually does something like that, isn't it? I don't blame you though, and cool down. I am not saying it will happen, but then again who knows?", the smirk on her face was just bigger as Maryse replied to the beautiful brunette.

Hours passed and finally it was lunch break. The employees at the office were in for a surprise though since they were all handed a package consisting of a sandwich, a pizza and a bottle of coke by the office boys. When everyone was questioning asking for an explanation, John Cena finally came out of his cabin.

"It's a small treat from me to all of you, celebrating the birthday of someone very special and dear to me. I can't disclose her name right now, but I will, sometime later, just not today. Enjoy your snack." John addressed his office. Everyone applauded the gesture, cheering and wishing the anonymous person. Soon they were busy eating and chattering among themselves.

Eve on the other hand, various emotions were running through the gorgeous Latina. 'So John does have someone special, no wonder he doesn't seem interested in any of the women here. She is a lucky girl though, she probably doesn't even know that somewhere else people are celebrating her birthday.' She liked the gesture very much, she wished someone would do like that for her as well, 'How great it would be, if it was John who did it for my birthday', suddenly the thought of being alone with her boss did not seem appealing anymore.

"I really don't know what is the matter with John, but he has never done stuff like this before, I wonder who this special person is, do you have any idea?"

It took a whole minute for Eve to realize that Maryse's question was actually directed at her, she stared at the blond beauty, no words coming out of her. Finally she found her voice back, "How am I supposed to know about this person, you have been working here longer than me, if you yourself can't guess anyone, how can I?", she replied in an irritated tone.

"Whoa, it was just a simple question, don't get worked on it," Maryse chimed in, "Why are you so jumpy today anyways?"

"I am sorry, it's just I can't wait to end my work and go home, I feel exhausted", Eve answered trying to act as normal as possible on the outside, but on the inside she was already heartbroken.

Hours passed and slowly the workers began to leave, when it was finally time for Maryse to leave, she winked at Eve, asking to share all the juicy details the next day. Eve could only leave a sigh at that.

Finally all the other office members were gone and Eve and John were the only two people left behind. She tried to ignore the knot forming in her stomach and tried to immerse herself in the paperwork before her. She was so much engrossed that she nearly fell from her chair when she was startled by a voice close to her.

Eve gathered herself and looked up to see John standing a few desks away from her, trying to hide his smile but those dimples gave away that he was indeed amused by her reaction. Feeling embarrassed, She tried to hurry out of her chair but nearly fell again in the process. John just could not hold this time, he broke out into a laughter and after a few moments, Eve joined him too, the awkward atmosphere between them disappearing.

"Sorry Miss Torres, I could not stop myself there, I just wanted to ask you to come to my cabin, we will discuss your work there. And no need to hurry, we have plenty of time," said a still smiling John and with that being said, he turned to get back to his cabin.

Eve took a few more moments to gather herself, she was smiling as long as John was there, but her smile fell as soon as he turned back. Fear, anxiety, curiosity, excitement, anticipation and all gathered in her mind as she finally started walking towards her boss's cabin. She knocked on the door and was soon called in. She entered the room and kept the door half open, not that it would have mattered anyway, since no one else was there.

John was seated comfortably in his chair as he swung on it sideways, his eyes fixed on her. As she approached the desk he gestured towards the small table on the right, she turned towards it and found a big box lying on it, wrapped with gift paper. 'It was not here the first time I came in this room today,' she thought.

"Open it," John instructed gently. After hesitating a few moments Eve finally stood in front of the package and slowly started to unwrap it. After removing the papers she found a nicely decorated paper box inside. She removed the cover and there was a beautiful cake with the words written over it, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY EVE TORRES".

Eve let out a gasp and turned around to face John and was startled to see him very close to her, almost pressing her body. The proximity did not bother her at the least though, on the contrary she felt very comfortable and at ease, she got a smell of his cologne and took a long breathe, she just wanted to hug his body and get lost in his perfume, she felt light-headed.

"Happy Birthday Eve, many happy returns of the day. Do you like the cake?", his deep masculine voice rang in her ears and she felt weak in her knees, she was still sandwiched between his bulky body and the table but she felt she could stay that close to him forever, reeking in his perfume. Finally she found her voice back.

"I..I...what is this...how?", she stuttered as she looked up in his eyes questioningly, still unable to form a complete sentence. Her nerves were going overdrive.

John gave a dimpled smile in return, he took a step back, grabbed her hand and ushered her towards his chair, Eve following him without any word. He gently placed her in his chair and he himself perched on top of the desk. She just stared at his face, very aware of the fact that he was still holding her hands in his big ones. She liked it, very much.

"It's no surprise really, I overheard you the other day talking on phone about birthdays, I just decide to go through your documents that day and found out today is your birthday. I just wanted to celebrate it on your behalf, with you of course. The office also got a special treat, courtesy of you. I just wanted to surprise you and to make this birthday a little special and memorable one for you. So, do you like the cake?" John asked with a smile.

Eve was speechless, she just kept staring at his face, suddenly she flung herself in his arms, hugging him tightly. John in return hugged her back, bringing her body as close as possible. Eve's head rested on his broad shoulders, she felt happy and secure. She murmured, "Thanks very much, I can't believe you did this all for me, yes I love the cake, I don't know how I can repay you Mr. Cena..."

"Go on a date with me? And call me John".

"What?" Eve shrieked, she broke the hug and stared at him, not quite believing what she heard, "You want to take me on a date?"

"Yes of course, why not, you are one of the smartest and most beautiful woman I have ever met, in very short time you have gained my trust and attention like no other women, and I just want to know you better, but I will understand if you don't want to go though."

Eve couldn't believe her ears, her boss was asking her out on a date, and her having a problem with it? Hell no! She couldn't wait to tell him yes, but there was still a little doubt in her mind about something.

"But what about mixing business and pleasure, I don't want people talking behind my back that I am getting special attention because I am dating the boss, they will drag you down as well, along with me. If we date, we will have to be discreet about it, I am sure someone will notice something though, but we have to act as much professional as possible in front of them." Eve voiced her doubts.

"Well it's not like we will be together all the time, so I am sure acting professional won't be hard at all, as for other people, I am the boss here and I will handle business my way, they can talk as much as they want, it won't change a thing. I have full faith in you, that dating the boss won't stop you from working just as hard as now, we will be professionals inside the office, but outside this building and inside this cabin, you will be mine." John growled lowly and hugged her close, his face buried in her hair, taking in the scent of her shampoo.

Eve on the other hand, still could not believe her luck. The way he spoke the last sentence, made her shiver and knees go weak, he made her feel special, most of all she felt desirable and what's better than to be desired by John, the man she had crushed on, since the beginning. She couldn't be anymore happier. She hugged him tighter, molding her body against him.

"So...uh about that date, will you go?"

Yep, this was her best birthday ever!

The End

A/N2- So this was it, how do you like it? I planned this story rather fast, so it might be a little weak, also I went through various scenarios while typing it, but ultimately settled with this. Hope you like it. I am sure I will be writing more John/Eve stories in the future.

Sorry for the grammatical and spelling mistakes, English is not my first language. So the usual rant at the end, read this story, review it, tell me what you feel about it, give me suggestions on what to improve and how to improve, they are all very much appreciated. Until next time, byeeee.


End file.
